Spirit Rose
by RavenL0221
Summary: Christian dies after throwing himself in front of Rose in a strigoi attack. She brings him back, but this time he's not quite moroi. When she figures out what he is can she accept and love him or will she be forced to kill the very person she shadow kissed.
1. Chapter 1

Spirit Rose

By: Ravenl0221

Summary: Christian dies after throwing himself in front of Rose in a strigoi attack. She brings him back, but this time he's not quite moroi. When she figures out what he is can she accept and love him or will she be forced to kill the very person she shadow kissed.

A.N./: Lissa simply isn't a factor in this story so don't ask about her lol. They never dated or she just doesn't care. Either one.

The air around me was like mist, my soul was free. I remembered the blood, surrounding me in a pool, staining my skin and dying my black hair. The pain of drowning in my own blood was all but forgotten in this space. The feeling of the sunshine on my skin made me smile. Everything was so peaceful...from the mist ahead two separate figures emerged. I recognized them from their eyes first, crystal and blue like my own. My parents stood before me just as I remembered them. Their eyes glistened with unshed tears.

"Our boy," came father's booming voice. I stood, walking toward them. The faster I moved the farther away they became. I stopped. Mother came forward.

"Christian...oh Chrissy," she wrapped me in her embrace, it was just as warm as the sun that had just been dancing across my cheeks. I hugged her back, beginning to feel the unfamiliar sting of tears. We talked for hours in the misty field, it felt like moments,but that was impossible. A beam of light shot through the mist and my parents were fanged, blue eyes rimmed in red once more. Fear tore through me, I was dead what could they do to me? Not knowing was worse than knowing as the familiar feeling of drowning brought me to my knees. I gasped helplessly before falling through the mist. As I peered upward the flames became evident...I was in hell. I landed harshly against a glass dome, it seemed to be a net for hell rejects. The sound of weeping was faint, then the pain seized me again. A part of me insisted I break this net, the other part begged the pain to subside. I hit it with all my might, when light broke through the dome as well. I was falling, falling, falling for days, hours, and moments. All the same and all inconsequential as I thanked whatever grace that my pain had gone. Then there was a shock that dragged me back to confinement. I felt trapped and alone and so I shot up gasping for air. Looking around I could see what had truly gone on, Rose stared at me with disbelief while the masses stood to run. My coffin was ebony, accented by a beautiful blue satin along the insides. Guardians raced toward me, stakes in hand ready to end my new short life. I recognized one of those Guardian's as Eddie Castile, a close friend of mine and Lissa's. Rose threw herself in front of me, fighting each guardian with all she had. I climbed out of the coffin running as far away as I could. What was going on? The wards made me feel weak and before long I realized I'd be helpless again in a few moments. Rose came running my way, her hair flying behind her in a magnificent curtain.

"Come with me Ozera," she yelled. I followed her, away from the wards and the silver and the magic to her room. Her hair was wind blown and her eyes a light. We passed a reflective glass and I paused to see my eyes eyes. They were still blue, so brilliant, so blue. I sighed in relief.

_How can he be so calm? He just came back from the dead…_

"You wouldn't be that talkative if you just saw what I did,"

"What are you talking about," she scoffed, _how the hell did he hear that?_

"I died I didn't go deaf," I growled. You'd think that that'd be a far touchier subject. She turned on her heels glaring at me.

Her mouth said, "Stop it." But I heard, _How are you doing this? _Except this time I could see her mouth wasn't moving. Her eyes widened in fear, but I knew what she was thinking.

"You brought me back to life?"

She stared at me with disbelief, "I couldn't have. I'm a dhampir...I don't have any magic." Her eyes were wide and frantic, no one wants to be a freak. Her emotions swirled into me and suddenly I could just cry. She watched me in disbelief, her mask was broken as she realized that she she had been the one to save me. She threw away her pride for a moment and tightened her grip around me.

"I couldn't save you," she whispered. "When I found you your body was so...broken." she choked on her sobs, "they tried to change you. Why did you have to jump in front of me!" She screamed finally. I remembered the sacrifice I made in order to save my best friend.

She looked at me with expectant eyes, "because you had to live." I answered. She looked about ready to punch me.

"I'm the dhampir, it's my job to save you!" she screamed, "I save you! Don't you ever do that again!"She was crying now. Her face was red with anger as she screamed.

"I knew they'd take me. I knew they'd kill me." I told her calmly, rubbing her back, "and I'll do it again if it means protecting the girl who saved my life. I owe it to you after all." She watched me with teary eyes.

"Like hell I'll let a moroi protect me," that was the only problem. I wasn't sure I was still a moroi. My body felt different. I felt stronger, faster, and invincible.

_So whaddya think? I figured I'd have to come up with an original at some point and here it is! If anyone likes it, lemme know. ^^ _


	2. Nightmares

Spirit Rose

By: Ravenl0221

Rose

I was jolted awake by screaming, loud, blood curdling screaming. I explained to the guardians the situation, that he'd be pretty shaken up after being brought back to life. So now he was in my bed screaming like a child having a nightmare, I shook him awake, lacing my fingers with his. He seemed bewildered then crushed me to his chest.

"Rose...when I was dead...I was in hell." he whispered.

"That's impossible, you were in purgatory otherwise there's nothing I would have been able to do to call you back." I assured him from my place in his chest. We had classes tomorrow and I didn't want to explain this to him again, but his grip insisted I did, "I called on your soul and created a light trail for you. You made the choice, purgatory is your own haven, you are alone. It is the deciding factor." I knew this because I'd been. His grip tightened.

"I saw my parents, they were moroi again...just like they were, but when I left they were strigoi again...there were flames over head."

Christian had been dead for three days after he was kidnapped by a group of strigoi and killed, before he'd been brought back. That was already unheard of enough and to add insult to injury he'd been brought back by a dhampir after being greeted by his own personal demons. These demons were people you were closest to in your life that would lead you to hell if you chose to follow them. We sat in absolute silence for so long I was sure he'd fallen asleep.

"I would have followed them," he admitted quietly, "they died when I left to go to the academy. It was my first day of kindergarden when Aunt Tasha called me out of class and took me to my dorm. I hadn't even unpacked yet and I was eager to get back to class. Then she told me that the guardians had killed my parents and I felt my whole world come crashing down around me. I thought if I went back to my palace they'd come back to me, but Aunt Tasha wouldn't take me home no matter how hard I cried." I listened to him quietly, we had all seen him leave with his Aunt, but we were all too young to know any better. We heard from our parents and our brothers that Ozera was a freak, but we didn't understand until we were older.

"But you know they died evil," I insisted, "why would you follow people who were evil?"

"They seemed like the people I knew before everything changed...I could've given anything for them to stay like forever." The last part was implied, even his soul. I sat up, too perplexed to sleep now. The sun glimmered through the window and he looked nauseous.

"Want to take a walk?" I asked quickly changing out of my night clothes. He shook his head no, when I headed for the door without him he chased after me, throwing on a shirt. If we were caught there's no doubt we would be sentenced to detention until the end of time, but it didn't matter. I needed fresh air. How alone was he that he would sell his soul for a bitter illusion, it wasn't like he didn't have friends. I glanced back at him, if he'd heard my thoughts there was no evidence he did. I briefly wished I could feel his thoughts like he did mine. He walked silently behind me, his black hair acting as a shade for him. I couldn't read his mind, but I could sense his discomfort. We hit the mess hall in good time and he flashed me an appreciative smile. The kitchen was closed for the most part, but a couple locks never stopped Rose Hathaway from a midnight snack. It was easy to break in and I was surprised to see Eddie had already snuck into the ice cream. Christian was hesitant after Eddie's attack, but proceeded with as much haughty snark as usual.

"You're getting a pot belly Castile, back off the cookie dough."

I laughed, "It's true, you better pass that on to the professionals." He grudgingly moved it over so we had equal access to the bin. "So what's got you down Castile?" I asked popping the chunk of ice cream in my mouth. He stuffed his mouth before answering.

"I've been thinking about the field experience," he answered honestly, "there's a certain moroi I have my eye out for. I'm hoping these six weeks will give me enough time to make a move."

"Oh our little Eddie is growing up." Christian grunted eating the cookie dough piece that fell on the silver counter.

"What about you two? I'd think our newest shadow kissed member would be pretty unresponsive right now. How are you doing actually? Sorry about trying to stake you."

"It takes more than death to rattle an Ozera," was Christian's genius response. I laughed at that. If only he knew. The lights switched on, causing me to squint.

"Castile, Ozera, Hathaway, nice to meet my ice cream bandits." we turned to see Dimitri leaning against the wall. I played it cool.

"And why are you here comrade?" I asked coolly. He shrugged.

"Catching you three, go to bed and leave the ice cream and we have an understanding." he reasoned. I grinned.

"Plus a pass if we get caught on our way back to the dorms?" I bargained. He shrugged.

"Alright fine."

It seemed like we weren't the only ones with a sweet tooth.

_A.N./ I was really bored soooo...here's your second chapter XD_


	3. Darkness

Spirit Rose

By: Ravenl0221

_A.N./ This one is actually doing pretty well much to my surprise 0.o_

_Christian's POV_

Rose fell asleep easily once we were back in her dorm. Her rich hair was unbound, fanning around her like a makeup brush. Except I couldn't sleep, because hunger was coursing through me. I had just been to the feeders that morning, so my stomach's rumbling was unwelcome.

_Rose's POV_

I snuggled deeper into the warmth beside me, finding solace in the strength of his embrace. My door banged open and upon looking up I discovered it was Lissa. She launched herself at him, crying and sniffling. He hugged her back, black hair a mess, blue eyes slightly confused.

"If you ever do that again I swear I'll…" she wiped her tears, "I'll get Rose to kick your ass! She could've taken care of you and her both! It's what she was trained to do! You only got in the way and got yourself killed!" she was really laying into him and while I appreciated her blind confidence, I had to stop her.

"He saved me," I managed. The words were bitter on my tongue, "he saved me and the kids in the elementary school…" I let the words hand in the air.

"But if you hadn't jumped in then-,"

"They would've killed every elementary grade kid in the vicinity," my words were angry now and the anger was bubbling over onto them. I hadn't wanted to die, that was true, but I had failed to protect not only a school full of children, but a royal! I was disgusted with myself and even though no one held me accountable for his sacrifice I couldn't understand any of it. He was my responsibility! I stood abruptly, but Christian yanked me back with more strength and anger than I expected.

"Why is it that you can throw your life away for any sack with fangs and magic?" he growled, if his eyes had been any color but blue I'd say the flames of hell were raging there instead. "and I can't give mine for someone deserving?" I tried to yank away, but his grip was like iron around my wrist.

"Because you're a moroi! You have to survive!"

"Because of what I am?" he advanced on me, never in my life had I feared a moroi, but fear ran through me so deep I couldn't breath. He let me go. "I'm sorry." I backed away from him, then slipped away and out the door. Lissa followed me.

"How's your wrist?" she asked me. Probably broken, I looked at it to see it was swelling around the edges. She healed me, but my mind was spinning. Had he always been that strong? Was he that unstable before now or did I break something by calling him back? I didn't know where I was going or what I was going to do when I eventually had to return to our room.

_Chris POV_

I sat on the chair opposite the bed thinking to myself. I'd never been so pissed in my life and now I simply felt hollow. The anger had filled me like nothing else could and I missed it. On the other hand I'd never seen Rose so terrified before. Her eyes were wide and she hauled ass when I let her go. It wasn't just her face that gave her away, I could feel her through the bond. She wanted nothing more than to run from the monster Ozera. I got dressed and ran to meet the one person I never thought I would willing ask for advice.

Adrian.

He was home, no surprise there, sipping something light.

"I need your help," I admitted. He stared at me like I'd grown a second head, but stepped aside to let me in.

"Your auras off sparky,"

I took a seat on the couch farthest away from him, helping myself to his alcohol. He sighed.

"I've had too many drinks to really tell," he admitted grumpily, "and it could just be a side effect of all the vodka, but it looks like your aura is drowning in darkness. That usually only happens with people who have been shadow kissed for decades." I waited, hoping he'd continue, but he didn't.

"I have a question," I began, I wouldn't trust a drunk man's aura reading, "is it possible to be more than a moroi after being brought back?" He thought about it.

"Maybe, you were dead for a while so it's entirely possible that some parts of you may have been lost in the cross roads," he shrugged.

"Not lost, but enhanced…"

'Adrian laughed, "Sorry Ozera it doesn't work that way. You get one size, nothing more and so long as you stay away from rusty hooks- nothing less." I glared.

"Not like that, I mean…" I was worried he'd talk, that he'd tell the courts I was a freak and they'd lock me up.

"You've trusted me this far," he told me, "I see it in your aura."

"I'm always hungry,"

"It's called being a teenage boy,"

"And I'm angry,"

"You are a person,"

"And I'm stronger than Rose…"

He dropped his cup and his gaze clouded over.

"Get out,"

"But Adrian, I don't understand any of this! You can't kick me out now,"

"You can leave by choice or I can call Tatianna. I'm not going to say anything, but you have to get the hell away from me." I stood in frustration and made my way to the door.

"Just tell me what's going on!" I pleaded, his reaction freaked me out. Adrian very rarely freaked out and never seemed caught off guard by anything, but I'd changed all that with a couple comments.

"Last chance," I slammed the door behind me and went storming through campus. I could head to class, but was it worth it when I was so confused? I decided to go, sprinting back to my room to get my bag. Rose was there with Lissa changing from her gym clothes. She watched me warily.

"Rose, I'm sorry."

She didn't respond.

"Your anger bled into me, I just don't know how to control the darkness yet." I wasn't lying completely lying, I'd felt her anger, but it wasn't her darkness that controlled me an hour ago. She accepted that answer nonetheless and nodded.

"I get it, it's alright. Do you want to walk to class with us?" she asked. I shrugged.

"Sure."

_A.n/ I wonder what's up with Adrian? Hmmmm….God only knows ^^ :) review and you will too!_


	4. AN

Game plan? I'm going to jump back a few chapters and rearrange a few things on this and To Be a Blood Whore/ Spirit Rose. I'm having serious writers block that I can't really shake. The next chapters to both of these stories will be up no later than tomorrow afternoon.

-Love ya…

P.S follow me on twitter Ravenl0221 I have like seven followers and it's really …really sad. ^u^


	5. Trip To Tasha

_Christian?_

I could sense Rose looking for me, but whenever she got close I moved away. I'd been told an hour ago about spring break. They had arranged it so that Rose would be coming with me to visit Tasha. The only problem with that was that Rose was pissed. She had planned to spend her break at the Dragomir estate with Lissa, drinking and partying to her hearts content. Now she was stuck as my pretend guardian following Tasha and I to theaters, Hockey games, and fancy royal parties (granted I didn't want to be any of those places either, but I did it to appease my aunt. She had no choice.) I was so lost in thought I hadn't noticed Rose's thick skull ram into my ribs. It would've hurt before she brought me back.

"I've been looking everywhere for you! What is this about me following you to Tasha's?"

"The academy thought it's be in my best interest if my bond mate went with me. They don't think I can handle being away from you anymore for two weeks. I promise it won't be too dull."

"I had my own plans, they can't take me from them to baby sit you!"

"It isn't like I asked for you to come. They told me the decision had been made and your mother approved it. You can't be mad at me because _they _decided to force you." I scoffed. She poked my chest and stood on her toes to add height. It didn't help. She was still really short. If she didn't look like a yorkie right now she may have actually been cute. Her full bottom lip was jutted out as if she was pouting and her wide brown eyes looked on me with a fire that just made her…attractive.

"But if you weren't a stupid moroi-,"

"Because when I was in my dad's balls I should've said 'please God make me a dhampir.' Rose you can't make this my fault!" She dropped back down to her regular height.

"I can try," then she stalked off. I shook my head. I had plenty to pack and little time to spend on Rose and her insane accusations. When I got back to the room it was trashed. The drawers were thrown and destroyed, clothing was strewn across the room like trash. I almost fainted. It was every house wife's nightmare. I glared at the mess.

"Rosemarie where are you?" I yelled. My only answer was a box of shoes whizzing past my head. I turned the corner to see her buried waist deep in her closet, her feet sticking out. I yanked her out of the closet. "You only had a couple minutes head start…how did you…" I motioned around the room speechless. She grinned.

"I can't find my bikini." She huffed, "the black one." I plucked it off the hanger.

"You mean this one?" She gave me a dazzling smile before bouncing to the bed to put it away. What the hell?

"I looked all over for that stupid thing!" she huffed. Tasha lived in the heart of LA something that made Rose smile even if it meant no Lissa for two weeks. She often complained that there was no sun in Montana.

"You're gonna love LA," I told her, picking up my own suitcase from the floor where it had been thrown. "Lots of son, lots of cute guys and malls." I grinned at her, "we could even have some girl time." She clapped me on the shoulder.

"Fire crotch you are every girl's wet dream,"

"I'm aware,"

"No I mean it! You cook, you clean, and you offer to get manicures."

"I never said I'd get a manicure with you," That much had to be cleared up right then.

"Fine a pedicure,"

"I am not haggling with you Hathaway,"

"Scared you're lose?"

"Don't want you throwing another tantrum." She shrugged then went back to packing.

"I demand a spa day," she insisted randomly. We hadn't spoken since the haggling conversation and I had been hard at work cleaning up her mess.

"I'll ask Tasha to take you. It'll be a girl's day out, before I could unlock my cell phone she took it.

"No I want you to take me Sparky. It's the least you can do since you're keeping me from bonding with Liss."

"If you guys bonded anymore you'd be deformed. Now leave me alone about this dumb spa idea."

"I will do no such thing."

"Let's make a deal." I sighed finally. "If you make this trip enjoyable I'll take you anywhere you wanna go."

"Deal,"

_a.n/ hopefully this is better!_


End file.
